The present invention relates to an improvement of a seat including a seat frame comprising a substantially quadrilateral frame body, in which a seating face is made of sheet resilient material by stretching a net-like sheet resilient body within the frame of the seat frame.
A seat forming a seating face by stretching net-like sheet resilient material within a frame of a seat frame has already been proposed (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,089, 5,533,789 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-507935).
Since the seating face of the seat is formed of the sheet resilient material, it is possible to change the design of the seat from a normal seat, and not only the cushion properties but also breathability can be applied to the seating face, and furthermore, a pad member, a spring member and the like which constitute the seating face can be omitted, the weight can be lightened, the assembled seat has excellent space efficiency due to the thin thickness of the sheet resilient material.
When the sheet resilient material is stretched within the frame of the seat frame of the sheet resilient material, in the case of the previously proposed seat, a resin plate is mounted to an end of the sheet resilient material and is fitted in a recess formed on an axial of the seat frame, thereby fixing the end of the sheet resilient material, or the end of the sheet resilient material is directly wound around the axis of the seat frame and fixed together with a push plate by screw.
However, bank can not be provided almost at all in the seat and thus, holding properties of a sitting passenger is inferior. Further, a hard resin plate or the push plate is located around the frame, such hard resin plate or the push plate contacts the sitting passenger and thus he or she may feel a sense of incongruity, which is not preferable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat having a seating face made of sheet resilient material capable of exhibiting excellent sitting properties in which a strong bank which largely rises from the seating surface made of the sheet resilient material is assembled with a simple structure, and holding properties of the sitting passenger can be improved.
A seat having a seating face made of sheet resilient material of the present invention is assembled from a seat frame comprising a substantially quadrilateral frame body, the sheet resilient material forming the seating face, a pad member forming a largely rising bank, and a skin material enclosing the pad member, wherein the sheet resilient material is stretched within the frame body of the seat frame, one end of the skin material is abutted against and fixed on the frame body of the seat frame, the pad member is assembled outside the seat frame, the skin material covers outside of the pad member from the one end which is abutted against and fixed on the frame body of the seat frame, and the other end is wound and stopped around a back of the seat frame.
According to this seat having the seating face made of sheet resilient material, the bank which rises larger than the seating surface of the seating face made of the sheet resilient material which is stretched within the frame body of the seat frame is formed and thus, it is possible to enhance the holding properties of the sitting passenger. Further, the pad member which is assembled outside the seat frame is covered with the skin material having the one side which is abutted against and fixed to the frame body of the seat frame and the other end wound around and stopped at the back of the seat frame and therefore, the bank which rises larger than the seating surface of the seating face made of the sheet resilient material can be assembled strongly with a simple structure. Further, the pad member covers the seat frame including the end of the sheet resilient material stopped at the seat frame and the one end of the skin material which is abutted against and fixed on the frame body of the seat frame and thus, the pad member prevents the seat frame from touching a sitting passenger so that the sitting passenger should not feel a sense of incongruity.
The present invention includes various features which will be apparent from the following detailed description.